Special Delivery
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A oneshot yaoi fic i did for TaintedTamer's birthday. OptimusXBumblebeeXLivewire. Livewire is her OC. HUMAN TF'S! CONTAINS YAOI!


**AUTHORS NOTE: CONTAINS STRONG YAOI!! Livewire is TaintedTamer's OC. I did this for her birthday!! Eric Optimus, Alex Bee. **

"J-Jazz do we really have to do this?" Livewire stuttered, gazing down at the unusually embarrassing attire Jazz had dressed him in.

"Of course you have to! Look, you're not the only one. I made Alex dress up too. Don't worry, Eric will love it, you guys look too cute!" Jazz mused over his creations.

"What makes you think that Eric will want two boys dressed up like…this?!" Alex muttered angrily tugging at the puffy sleeves of his outfit.

"And on top of that, you made us dress up like twins!...GIRL twins," Livewire added in to the argument.

"Good, good, putting only makes the pair of you even cuter! C'mon it's just for today. All you have to do is deliver this cake to him in those outfits then your job will be done," Jazz said handing them a large rectangular box that held the birthday cake.

Still grumbling, Bee took the box from Jazz's clutches. With a glance over at Livewire they both silently confirmed they knew it would not end with the cake. Lately, Optimus had taken a liking the cute things.

"We may as well get this over with," Livewire sighed as they exited the building.

"Yea…" Bee returned.

Bee and Livewire stood anxiously outside Optimus' house. They had rung the doorbell a few moments before. Finally, the door cracked open to reveal a tired looking Optimus.

His grogginess quickly faded, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you two doing here so early in the morning on a weekend? Dressed in that, no less," Optimus asked, indicating the dresses the two adorned.

"Can we come inside first? I don't want the whole neighborhood seeing me in a dress," Livewire grumbled, his face flushed and eyes averted from the larger man.

"Oh! Yes, do come in," Optimus opened the door wider for his guests' to enter.

"So this was Jazz's idea, hm?" Optimus grinned mischievously as he read the card Bee had handed him upon entering.

"Yea…" the two blondes murmured in unison.

"It says here _'Eric, we have delivered you some very special treats. Enjoy them as you wish!' _Which means, I shouldn't let these **'treats' **go to waste," Optimus concluded with a playful smirk across his face.

"W-wait a minute! Jazz didn't say anything about this!" Livewire protested.

"But its right here in the note," Optimus said dangling the leaf of paper from his fingers nonchalantly.

"B-but-!" Livewire tried to protest once more but his lips were suddenly covered by another's.

Cool, slender fingers stroked his cheek seductively. Livewire unconsciously leaned into the kiss.

"'Wire…lets just let him do as he pleases for today," Bee whispered against the other teen's lips.

Livewire sighed inwardly and gave a confirming nod, "But only because it's his birthday."

Bee grinned and pulled the slightly taller boy back down to his lips. Livewire allowed the actions and began to willingly participate, wrapping an arm around the slender waist before him whilst pressing the other hand against the back of Bee's blonde-haired head.

A deep. Amused voice suddenly interrupted the boys' actions, "I hate to interrupt the two of you but as much as I would love to watch you get it on with each other, I'm getting a bit jealous. Would you mind if I joined in?"

Simultaneously, Bee and Livewire turned their heads towards Optimus, still clinging dangerously close to each other.

Grinning mischievously, Livewire spoke to Optimus in a seductively playful tone, "You'll have to catch us first."

Hands entwined, Bee and Livewire took off through the house. It took a moment for Optimus' surprise-stricken mind to catch up. Once it did he obliged to their game and trailed after them.

"What's this? You're at it again? IT wasn't very hard for me to catch you either," Optimus chuckled in amusement.

Optimus had just reached the top of his staircase to find the two blondes having a full on make out session in the middle of the hallway.

Livewire, who had Bee, pressed tightly against the wall, separated from the kiss to say, "I've always wanted to do it in a hallway…its so risqué."

It seemed those words had awakened something in Optimus' brain because something in Optimus' brain because he silently strode over to his birthday presents. He pinned the blondes against the wall with his wide frame.

"You two already have me so hot and bothered this early in the morning. Who's going to take responsibility first?" Optimus smirked down at them.

Bee nodded to Livewire as a signal before kneeling down before his superior, fumbling at the strings that held up Optimus' pajama pants. Finally, they were undone and fell gracefully to the floor. A massive bulge could be seen through Optimus' dark blue underwear. Bee stroked the outline teasingly with his finger.

"Ah, Alex don't do….that, ngh. You're going to make me cum before we even get started," Optimus clenched his teeth at the pleasure rippling through him.

Unexpectedly, Livewire reached his thin arms up and pulled Optimus down into a lust filled kiss, his tongue begging for entrance into the older mans mouth. Optimus placed one strong hand against the boys' neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Are you being jealous, Livewire? You're just like a puppy, it's cute," Optimus chuckled against the teens' flushing cheek.

"Optimus…I want you!" Livewire whispered needily into his superior's ear.

"As you wish my little puppy," Optimus grinned.

Bee ceased stroking his superior's rigid erection with his tongue when he heard Livewire's request. Optimus turned Livewire so that his ass stook out, his hands pressed against the wall in front of him. Skillfully, Optimus quickly unzipped Livewire's frilly dress, pulling it gently off of him, letting it fall to the floor, the underwear came off with the dress. Livewire was left completely nude save for his frilly thigh high stockings. Bee had also done the favor of undressing himself with some help from Livewire.

"Hah, ah!" Livewire exclaimed aloud as he felt a slender something slide inside of him.

"Look at how it's already asking for more," Optimus whispered huskily as he inserted another finger alongside the first one.

Bee had, meanwhile, knelt before his partner and began teasing the hard cock with his moist tongue.

"A-Alex that feels so good," Livewire moaned at the feel of the boy's mouth surrounding him.

"Livewire, I don't think I can wait much longer, I'm entering you now," Optimus warned as he removed his fingers preparing to replace them with something larger.

Livewire stuck his ass out a little further, signaling he was ready. Optimus held the slender hips in place as he allowed his precum on the tip of his leaking erection to serve as lube. Slowly, he pushed inside of the younger boy.

"All of you…ah, I want all of you inside," Livewire encouraged.

Optimus obliged, sliding all the way in until his own skin slapped against Livewires rosy coloured ass. Livewire's hands clenched against the wall as Optimus began to rock his hips in a slow steady motion. The movements became smoother as the precum from Optimus' pulsing erection served as a personal lubricant.

"Ah…haah…ngh…" Livewire panted, not knowing which side of his body was being pleasured more.

Optimus' skull at these movements showed as he pulled out nearly to the tip before shoving quickly back in to the hilt. Each fluid motion brought him closer to the edge. Optimus ran on hand along the teen's smooth, slightly muscular back.

Livewire arched his back, wanting more of Optimus inside of him while also attempting to concentrate on the warm comforting mouth that surrounded his nether regions.

Bee was gently stroking himself as he hungrily lapped at Livewire's throbbing erection. Panting, he raised himself on his knees slightly so that he could take in more of his blonde lover.

"Alex…I want to cum inside of you now," Optimus panted, pulling his leaking penis out of Livewire.

Bee turned over so that his stomach was facing the ground and his ass sticking teasingly up in the air. Livewire positioned himself so that Bee could finish sucking him off while Optimus occupied Bee's ass. It was not hard for Optimus to fully enter Bee with his already slick cock.

"Mnn, Alex you feel so good. Look how much your ass is asking for me to be inside of you," Optimus groaned pleasantly, allowing one unoccupied hand to stroke Bee's throbbing member.

The three men's panting was mixed with their moans of pleasure. Livewire's hand rested comfortably on Bee's head as it bobbed in his lap.

Every few moments Bee would cease his actions on Livewire to give a shout of pleasure. Optimus had quickly found his sweet spot.

"Ah…mnn…Alex, I-I'm cuming!" Livewire warned, clenching the hand that lay on the ground behind him, supporting him.

Bee hungrily swallowed the salty liquid that oozed out of Livewire's member.

"Ah! Hahh…hah…nn…Eric," Bee moaned as he felt himself release not long after under the touch of the older man's larger hands.

Optimus collapsed lightly on the floor after releasing himself inside of Bee. The older man pulled his younger lover's to his side. They willingly clung to him, resting their heads in the crook of Optimus' arms.

"Hah…that was the best birthday gift ever. You guys were so reluctant at first, do you really not enjoy doing it with me?" worry filled Optimus' voice as he peered down at the two blondes.

"It's not that…" Bee started.

"It's just that after we do it, it's always difficult to walk so we look funny. People make fun of our wobbling down the hallways at school," Livewire finished.

Optimus laughed, "Next time I'll be so gently you won't even know it's in there."

The blondes laughed simultaneously, and planted loving kisses on Optimus' bare chest.


End file.
